Champion of Chaos: The Forgotten God
by Apex113
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Rewritten as a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover! New story has been posted separately. Pairing Change! Percy x Hecate & Harry x (Winner of Poll). First chapter is up! Name: The Elemental and the KV Alliance.


**He was the oldest of his siblings. He was their King, their Leader. He was overthrown…by his younger siblings...led by the youngest. He was made an outcast. Wiped from memory as though he never existed. He had sworn to never help them again…even if they begged. Now…they are begging. Will he help them? Or will he abandon them and leave them to rot….like they did to him? Will he finally reclaim what was wrongfully taken from him millennia ago and what is rightfully his? Will he finally find love? His name? Perseus. The God of Time, Night and Space.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR STAR TREK **(THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER)**

**MY SECOND FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY**

CREDIT DUE: TO MYSELF FOR THINKING UP THIS AWESOME IDEA AND TO SPOCK FOR HIS MIND-MELDING THINGY THAT INSPIRED ME TO USE MNEMOSYME.

**PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : THE SON OF CHAOS-THE FORGOTTEN GOD**

**Chapter 1**

**7000 YEARS AGO**

Perseus, God of Time, Night and Space, son of Atlas and Rhea and King of the Gods sat on his sparkling midnight-black throne with his symbol of power(a pure black staff, with white wings, topped with a green and blue ball to represent the earth) lying across his lap, was incensed and was glaring murderously at his younger half-siblings Hades, Poseidon and Demeter led by his youngest sibling Zeus who was trying to blackmail him into giving up his throne. Hestia the oldest after him, along with the other Olympians sat quietly in their thrones, watching but not interfering. It was clear to Perseus that they supported Zeus but were too cowardly to speak against him. He grew steadily angrier as he registered what Zeus was saying.

"Brother, you cannot fight all of us at once. Step down as king and hand over the throne to me and you can perhaps stay on the council as my advisor. Refuse this generous offer and we'll wipe the memory of you out from existence; from the memories of mortals, immortals and monsters alike as though you never existed. You'll fade. Is that what you want? Huh? Answer me!"

Perseus glowered at his half-brother. "You want an answer, you've got an answer. Three words little_ brother_", he spat saying 'brother' with venom. "Go fuck yourself", he snarled. Zeus' mouth tightened. "Very well. Looks like you would prefer to fade instead of being my advisor. Very well _older_ brother, I'll grant your wish". Perseus laughed derisively. "There is no god or goddess of memories and _you_ certainly don"t have the power".

Zeus laughed. "Who said I would be the one to have the honor of wiping you from existence? And to answer your last statement, there is a Titaness of memory is there not?". "Mnemosyme", breathed Perseus. Then he suddenly smirked. "If you think she'll help you, you are dumber than I thought little brother". Zeus smirked at him.

"I don't think, Perseus", he started("That much is certain", muttered Perseus), "I know", finished Zeus glowering at him for interrupting. He waved his hand and the doors to the throne room burst open and Mnemosyme strolled in calmly and casually like she was taking a walk through the park. Perseus' eyes widened and for the first time, his eyes betrayed fear but he steeled his nerves and stood up. He knew trying to fight Mnemosyme alone was like suicide but it wouldn't hurt to try. He raised his staff and summoned his armor. Immediately enchanted gold armor**(I know its imperial gold but in those days it didn't have a name(MOA))**started appearing on his body covering his whole body in it and not leaving a single place unprotected. It was the best armor in existence as it was (as the story goes), forged and modeled by Chaos himself.

Mnemosyme usually a patient fighter, charged without waiting for Perseus to attack first as she would have done otherwise. He raised an eyebrow at her eagerness to finish him off but as she drew closer, he slammed his staff into the floor and it glowed with power. Immediately Mnemosyme slowed down so much that she looked as though she was moving through Jell-O. Everyone watching knew immediately what had happened. Perseus had slowed time to such an extent and with such power and finesse that even Mnemosyme, the most powerful titaness in the world who could resist even Kronos' time spell was unable to fight it.

Perseus strode towards her and turned to Zeus and said mockingly, "So this is the person who's supposed to wipe me out from existence? How pathetic". Not getting any reply, he turned to her and sneered. "And, this is the titaness that even Kronos couldn't defeat. Well you're not much but then again, neither was Kronos'. He was so caught up in glaring at her in disgust that he hadn't noticed that Zeus had summoned his own armor and his master bolt was glowing and sparking in his hand, just itching to be used.

Zeus threw it right at his head and he didn't notice it until it was too late. Perseus' eyes widened just as the bolt slammed into the side of his head with a massive explosion, lifting him into the air and hurling him against the far wall, knocking him unconscious. The time-spell on Mnemosyme broke and she lunged forward and placed three fingers on the side of his head**(like Spock in Star Trek)**and sent a pulse of greenish-gray light into him. After 5 minutes, she pulled back and nodded at Zeus. She was pale but that was nothing compared to Perseus whose body was whiter than paper and was flickering. Then his body flickered just once more and then dissolved into wisps of black energy dotted with gold. A cracking sound drew the Olympians' attention to the center of the room. Perseus' throne made up of his very essence had developed cracks in it and was crumbling and breaking up into pieces. Even as they watched, those pieces too dissolved into energy and floated up through the ceiling and disappeared just like the wisps of energy from his body had done.

The other Gods' thrones remained where they were and none shifted onto the podium where the king's throne would be located. The gods looked at each other. Poseidon was the first to speak up. "I know that we agreed thatZeus would be king, but looks like he didn't even trust any of us to make us his heir". Zeus shrugged. "No matter, he is gone forever and he cannot trouble us. He ruled the unusually short fifth age. I will be the ruler of the long, prosperous and ever-lasting sixth age", he boasted.

"Brother it is still the fifth age as far as anyone outside this throne-room is concerned. Remember, no-one remembers him but us", cautioned Hades. Zeus nodded. "The coronation for me as king will be in 3 weeks. Since Perseus's rule lasted just around 5 years, we'll just let the minor gods and mortals think that until now, we were debating on a ruler for Olympus. We'll say that us three(Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) drew lots to see who got what and I won rather than say that the council voted and agreed on it after Perseus suggested it". The council looked at each other with smiles on their faces and agreed. Finally Perseus and his silly ideas of not showing favoritism to anyone including his own family, was gone. Zeus was king and he would be a way better ruler than Perseus ever could have been.

If only they knew how wrong they were.

**AN: THIS IS THE STORY I ADOPTED FROM ECCENTRICA, AND NOTHING MUCH IS CHANGED IN THIS CHAPTER. NOT SURE ABOUT THE SECOND, BUT THE THIRD AND SUCCEEDING CHAPTERS WILL HAVE A LOT OF DIFFERENCE. SHOUT OUT TO ARCEE JACKSON FOR REMINDING ME THAT I HAD ADOPTED ECCENTRICA'S STORY. THIS IS ALSO I KNOW I KEEP CHANGING MY PEN-NAME. SUE ME. OR RATHER DON'T. I WOULD PREFER NOT TO HAVE A COURT CASE ON MY BEAUTIFUL AND SHAPELY ASS *WINK WINK*. **

**THIS IS (CURRENTLY) PERSEPHONE ANAKLUSMOS XIV SIGNING OFF FOR NOW.**

_POSTED ON 23.08.2013 AT 09:16 P.M, WHILE ON HOLIDAY IN INDIA._


End file.
